


Blurbs - RayK Character Introspective

by Cal_J_Fielding



Category: due South
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_J_Fielding/pseuds/Cal_J_Fielding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two snippets looking at the character of Ray Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurbs - RayK Character Introspective

UNTITLED

Ray Kowalski is all energy; he's constant motion and electricity.  
He's a mass of contradictions; tough vunerability and fragile strength.  
He's instinct, crackshot, street cool, loser and blind as a bat.  
He's city fit, in both mind and body, colloquialisms roll of his tongue like a river over a waterfall, but sometimes a word just won't come.  
He's clever but quirky, he runs on hunches and coffee and though he may be D-U-M, dumb, he sure as hell ain't stupid.  
And throughout it all he's a damn good cop.

 

THE STELLA

There’s something inside him, painful and small, that flares bright every time he hears the scorn in her voice. Every time he sees how easy it is for her to find fault with him, blow him off. Every time she shows how easy she finds living her life without him, when without her he feels less than half a person. Like someone took all the things that made him and threw most of them out, like so much trash, and all that is left of him are a handful of things rattling loose inside his skin.

But he tries not to think on it too much, tries to damp down the pain that burns in his chest, cause if he thinks about it too much he’s forced to realise how much that sounds like the definition of “loose cannon” and “losing ones marbles” and while he’s well aware he’s a bit crazy, he isn’t sure he wants to be insane.


End file.
